


A Nice Easy Run

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-26
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade's got an easy job. RIGHT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Easy Run

Slade Wilson had two principles that he seemed to favor in doing business. One was that the money mattered, as long as it was on his terms. The other was that he would not actively work against the interests of his country. As he'd told his wife...ex-wife, he thought with a hint of bitterness, never against the country they'd served.

A lot of mercenaries had been hyped or billed themselves as being the type to never let it get personal. Slade Wilson tended to believe they were full of manure, because no one survived for long in the business without someone making it personal for you.

This particular job had looked easy enough on the outside. A political prisoner in some country called Latveria needed to be removed from their prison and returned to Symkaria. Rescue runs tended to pay more when it was political, and actually had a higher chance of delivering a live body at the end of it than hostage or kidnap situations.

A good, solid paycheck being handed out through various accounts, no chance of getting the American ideologies involved or besmirched, and Slade Wilson could be a happy man. He had Wintergreen, his long term friend and aide, pull up the information on the two countries, and learned there was a historical accord in place between them, one that dated back centuries. The ruler of Latveria seemed to have egotistical issues, but the woman running Symkaria looked to be a level-headed business woman.

With as much of a briefing as he could get considering recent events in that region being murkier than a Republican caucus, Slade set off to earn that easy paycheck in a far away land.

`~`~`~`~`

The woman in silver gear was rather hard to miss. Between the shine of her suit, the blazing white mane, and her sheer feminine form, even a blind man would have noticed her.

Slade was far from pleased by that fact. He had thought, having allowed herself to merely be the diplomatic ruler with an expedited solution to her problem, that she'd be smart enough to stay the hell out of his way and let him work. But there was only one woman in the world that quite fit the bill of what he was seeing. Silver Sablinova, ruler of Symkaria, and leader of the Wild Pack apparently was one of those who let personal and professional entwine too tightly.

He had seen enough of her in the last year or so doing her professional work to know that while he could get the drop on her, it would likely compromise his paycheck. Logically, he should just confront her and ask why the hell he was here if she was going to pick up the pieces of the run anyway.

Slade and logic did not always ride in the same cart.

He did look around to see if she had any of her cohort with her. Sandman, in particular, seemed to be a dangerous ally of hers within the team she had assembled. When he was certain she was acting alone, he moved just forward of her position and waited.

`~`~`~`~`

Silver Sable, as she preferred to be called on the job, was a woman who hated to be trifled with. Since she was honor-bound to render aid when her ally vanished, she had done as fortunes and politics had demanded. She had hired a force to go in and find her ally, get him out and return him to Symkaria so that they could, together, plot a way to return him to rightful rule.

That did not mean she liked relying on an outsider. With her ministers satisfied that she would be letting the matter lie in capable hands, she had then announced she would petition the world court to redress the situation.

And promptly turned up in Latveria, to do the very thing she had hired Deathstroke the Terminator for. She could have picked up Deadshot or some other mercenary for the job but again, honor demanded the best. She had appearances to maintain with Victor after all.

She even had a method to the seeming madness. She knew that whatever had managed to imprison her ally would be something she alone would likely not be able to face down alone, but she could not risk her crack team for something that was national and personal all at once.

And, if she read the man right, he would try and demand answers of her right about...

"The hell do you think you think you're doing here?" he hissed as he pulled on her wrist and jerked her fully out of sight. She jerked her wrist free...not that he was holding on too tightly, given his strength rivaled Spiderman's.

"Paying my debts to a man I've known since childhood," she told him in a rough voice, the accent reminding him too strongly of the days when all these countries had just been 'The Enemy' for a fearful America faced with a government choice she could not understand.

"Thought that was why you hired me, princess."

She scowled at him with a ferocity for the title. "No, Mister Wilson, I hired you to make sure my ministers would not cripple me with another watchdog. And to make sure I had adequately competent help once I got into the country."

"I don't like people trying to change the rules of the play once I'm on the field," he growled at her, all menace and cold threat in his voice.

"Then leave. I'll save money." She flatly declined to be intimidated by his posturing. "Or stay, and once my ally is free, he will likely have more...wet work for you, with more pay."

He considered it, decided maybe this could still turn a profit and then some, while running back over just what her capabilities and shortcomings were in his head.

"Deal."

`~`~`~`~`

Silver admired the way her 'partner' moved, every step and strike a coordinated part of an overall strategy. She followed in some corridors, perfectly willing to test his supposed resistance to death, and led in others, knowing a few of the secret passageways to avoid the troops moving within the keep.

She did not like the fact she did not recognize their uniforms, and had yet to hear one speak.

She knew where the old dungeons were, but also knew that was too likely a place for Victor to be, so she led Slade up. There was one set of rooms, she remembered, that Victor had said had been reinforced to keep a rather demented, unlamented relative of an earlier age restrained. 

When she was sure they were on the right floor, a suspicion confirmed by a heavy guard presence, she looked at Slade to see which path he had chosen. So far, there had only been two kills, but if either of those bodies had been discovered, these guards would surely have been in an uproar.

The mercenary behind her mimed silence and for her to be still, as he calculated his ability against the number of men on this floor.

It wouldn't be easy...but Slade felt like showing this woman he did the hard things best.

`~`~`~`~`

The one thing Victor Von Doom hated worse than not getting his own way, was actually meeting someone of greater power than himself in any arena. The annoying boy child with the cat would pay for what he had done. Likely not until after Doom had an accounting with Richards. Or Namor. Or whichever enemy had set the boy on a course to cross Doom's path.

Or maybe it had been one of his ministers to do this. That was something to consider before he looked outside his own borders.

At least he had something to occupy his time as he dealt with being incarcerated inside his own keep, in his own country, and entirely unable to do one thing about it.

Of course, having plans of vengeance did absolutely nothing to put him in an amenable mood to being rescued. Even if it was by his old friend Silver. Because the look on her face was the final insult to what had been done. His eyes snapped to the figure of the man behind Silver and processed who he was by reputation.

"I'll pay you to bring me the head of the Witch Boy and his pet," Victor said, his voice too high, and lacking the firmness he usually commanded.

Slade snorted, looked at his partner, and shook his head. "Princess," he began, ignoring her complete hatred of the title again. "I suggest you not take him up on that, because he doesn't have near enough money to make it worth while."

Silver Sable looked at her ally, now a ten year old boy, and shrugged. "We'll discuss it later, Victor. First, your country..."

"Damnable American security company..." Victor cursed, as they set about leaving the Keep.

Slade swallowed his irritation, thinking that if he ever decided a mission was going to be easy, to have Wintergreen be sure to commit him.


End file.
